Morning Rituals
by Kawaii Yoshi
Summary: Get up, wash your face, brush your teeth…and listen to an argument between a crazy teenage puppeteer and an insomniac killer? Some morning ritual…slight humor and sweetness between our three favorite sand siblings!


Disclaimer: I don't own the sand siblings. I love 'em though, but I don't own them.

**Summary:** Get up, wash your face, brush your teeth…and listen to an argument between a crazy teenage puppeteer and an insomniac killer? Some morning ritual…

**Morning Rituals**

Temari slowly drifted into consciousness as the sunlight from her window hit her face.

Damn.

Another day…

She slowly opened her eyes and groggily lifted herself up from the comforts of the bed sheets. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she stretched and yawned, and dragged herself to the bathroom.

"TEMARI!! Where's breakfast?" a voice yelled from the kitchen. Temari rolled her eyes as she shuffled into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Kankuro was such a…a…

A boy.

"Temari!! Aren't you awake yet?!" the same voice called out, this time, nearer to her hearing range. 'The living room,' she thought; the living room was right outside of the hallway where the bathroom was located.

"Shut up," another voice said, albeit calmer.

And monotonous.

And deadly.

That was Gaara for you.

'Good,' Temari thought to herself as she splashed cold water on her face. 'That'll get Kankuro to shut up, at least for a little while…' She started brushing her teeth.

"But Gaara, I'm hungry! Aren't you?" she heard Kankuro's voice whine.

Temari raised her eyebrows as she spit out the toothpaste. Kankuro knew better than to talk back to Gaara. 'Especially in that annoying voice of his…' she thought as she changed out of her pajamas to her normal white outfit.

"Yes. Now shut up or I'll kill you," Gaara's voice said. Temari raised her eyebrows once again. 'Did Gaara just agree with Kankuro?' She tied the red sash around her waist. But then again, there had been that normal threat of killing someone. Gaara was also as boy-ish as a crazed murderer could get.

_Why_ didn't her parents let her have a sister? 'Sometimes being the only girl isn't that great, I gotta admit, with an obnoxious teenage boy with a creepy puppet and a twelve year old killer who stays up all night…' she thought as she began brushing her hair.

Temari heard Kankuro sigh. Or was it Gaara? 'Heh. Gaara doesn't make any noises, let alone sigh. What am I thinking? Kid's way too quiet for that.' She started to put her hair up into two sets of pigtails, like she normally did.

"Temari! What's taking you so long?!" the sound of Kankuro's voice once again reached her ears. Temari thought about answering, but decided not to. 'Better let them wait, just for causing such a racket in the morning. Well…Kankuro, at least.' She grabbed her forehead protector from the counter.

"Shut up. Your voice is annoying." Gaara spoke again.

"What? No it's not!" Temari heard Kankuro object. She stopped what she was doing and listened intently. Surely Gaara wouldn't let Kankuro talk back to him like that…twice. She wanted to be ready just in case she heard strangled noises coming from the next room.

"Yes, it is." She heard. Temari almost laughed out loud. Her younger brothers were having a sibling argument, that's all it was. She shook her head, imagining Kankuro protesting with an emotionless Gaara, who was possibly staring elsewhere. She then looked down at the forehead protector in her hands and smiled.

The symbol of the Sand. The three of them represented the Sand Village, and she was proud of it. Even though this particular village had given her youngest brother a hard time, which led to the awkward relationship between the three siblings.

'But, I'm glad it turned out this way. Everything turns out to be more…interesting in this household. And I know that Gaara wouldn't really kill Kankuro just because of a little argument like this one.' She tied her forehead protector around her neck.

And heard strangling noises coming from outside the bathroom.

Temari's eyes widened. 'Damnit, I knew it was too good to be true!' She quickly unlocked the door to her bathroom and rushed out, heading straight for the living room.

"Kankuro! Gaara! What's going—," Temari stopped mid-sentence and emitted a small gasp. And then stared at the scene in front of her.

Gaara was sitting silently on the couch, while Kankuro had his own hands around his own neck, making choking noises. But what really caught her attention was the banner that was clumsily hung up over couch that said "Happy Birthday!"…and the fact that Gaara was holding a birthday blower in his hands.

Temari's thoughts were all in a jumble. 'Birthday…mine…today?'

The three silently stared at each other for a few seconds. Kankuro was the first to break the silence, taking his hands off of his neck and casually putting them behind his head.

"Well, we had to have some way of getting you out of that stupid bathroom."

'Then again…' Temari thought as she crossed her arms and smiled softly at the two boys, 'Having them as brothers…isn't so bad after all.'

-::-::-::-

**AN:** Okay I was originally going to post this next month when it was Temari's actual birthday. Then I decided… "Forget it, I'll just post this now!" Yes I should be working on my other fic that's not even posted up yet. But I really wanted to post one with everyone's favorite sand siblings! Yes I know it was sickingly sweet...but that's what I was aiming for, I mean, it **_is_** her birthday, ya know...well, in a month, at least. Maybe I'll repost it on her real birthday? Oh, and I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. And yes I made Gaara hold the birthday blower on purpose. xD

How did Kankuro get Gaara to do this? Well…I could post up a side story for this fic as well, if you all want.

Anyway, hope you liked it. Don't forget to drop a review on your way out!

Kawaii Yoshi


End file.
